BLue ice
by Harpy or Angel
Summary: Takes place after X2. Bobby is depressed. I suck at summaries read and review please!


I don't own any of the X-men

Rogue walked down the hallway to Bobby's room, it was a few days since they'd come back form Alkali lake, without Jean and John. It was a few days since Bobby's brother had called the cops and had gotten Logan shot. Rogue was a little worried, no one should feel ok after, your family rejects you and then your best friend abandons you, but Bobby was acting completely normal he kept going to class, and hanging out with her but he never mentioned John, his family or anything that had happened since the government came to the school.

Rogue was at Bobby's door, in front of the room he used to share with John, she turned the handle only to realize the door was locked, She knocked "Hey! Bobby will ya let me in?" "Rogue go away, I've had a rough day." Came the muffled reply. "Don't worry I'm not asking you to leave your room if Logan is trying to kill you or anything I just want to talk!" No reply she rattled the door knob. "Bobby open this door!" No answer "I'll get one of the teachers to give me the key!" "Don't bother I iced up the inside of the lock the key will be useless for an hour or two." Rogue stomped off.

She'd just wanted to talk. "I mean all we can do is talk" she thought stalking down the hallway in search of Kitty. She couldn't even hold his hand without gloves on, her thoughts wandered back to their kiss, the one perfect moment, they'd kissed she'd been cautious despite her assurance she wouldn't hurt him she was afraid she would, then when she'd pulled away and exhaled the little plume of steam she had been over joyed, she could control it! Then the second kiss she hadn't been on guard she was hungry for the human contact that she'd been missing, then she'd hurt him, she'd accidentally used her curse on him, she knew they would only ever have that one kiss between them. She saw a girl walk through a door and started running after "Hey Kitty, wait,"

Kitty steped throught the door into Bobby's room not knowing what she'd find, she figured he was just depressed over the whole, brother called the cops on him and got Logan shot, on top of the whole best friend joined the dark side. She took a step and her foot crunched on frost, it was spreading out from where Bobby was lying on top of the covers with his back to her. Kitty had been in the room once before, (she'd been looking for Rogue who at the time had been helping her with an assignment,) then, one whole wall had been covered with snapshots, a few of Bobby with his family, most of the people at school, now most of the wall was bare, only a couple of photo's were still pined up, fluttering morosely in the breeze from the open window.

"I hadn't thought she'd get you" while Kitty had been taking in the scene, Bobby had sat up and was staring at the few pictures left on the wall. Kitty took a step forward and heard glass break she looked down, she'd stepped on a framed picture of Bobby with his brother, they looked happy, it seemed to have been taken a couple years ago, Bobby was younger and looked more hopefull then he had recently. Next to that one was a rough stack of the pictures that Bobby had taken off the wall, Looked like he'd just torn them off since most were a little ripped, on top of the frost covered stack was a picture of him and John, John was pretending to strangle Bobby, who had iced over his face so that it was blue, both were laughing. Kitty looked up at Bobby who was watching her now.

"Bobby, your scaring me and your scaring Rogue, I've never ever heard of you losing control over your powers or going over the top with them like this." Bobby held up a fist then iced it so it turned blue, "You know why I have such good control over my powers? Cause it was 6 months after I fell into a puddle and froze it solid that Jean came to my house and told me about this place." Kitty couldn't help but think about how hard that must have been knowing nothing and trying to control the ice, never being able to put your guard down, she shuddered. " I wanted so bad to fit in and not be a freak, but sometimes when I woke up in the morning ,especially if I'd had a dream about people finding out, my sheets would be frozen solid. I never experimented what I could do I was always consentrating on controlling it" he unfroze his fist. "Then I came here and I started using it now and then not much, just cooling off drinks that sort of thing, I made sure not to experiment with it in here" he jestered round the room "Cause Joh-Pyro couldn't stand the cold, mostly he'd set fires and I'd put them out. I was always in control. But the reasons that I stayed in control are both gone." He sighed and poked at the bedspread which was frozen solid. " They were what I leaned on, when I first realized what Ronnie had done I was angry, they were the ones at fault anyway. Me and John were tight, we were closer than Ronnie and I ever were. I didn't care I had a family here." Kitty felt a swell of pity for Bobby, to have your family reject you and then have the person you had been counting on just up and leave.. "I feel like I've had the legs kicked out from under me" Kitty couldn't stay quiet "Why're you telling me this, I mean you've still go Rogue, and I know she was worried about you even before this happened." Bobby smiled at her "Rogue's my girlfriend, I'm trying to impress her I don't want her to see me like this." He rolled onto his stomach and lay face down on the bed, tell her I'm fine and that I'm coming down with the flu, ok?" Kitty was no going to take it, that was a horrible lie, and Rogue knew Bobby well enough that she'd realize it and be hurt he hadn't even bothered to come up with a better one. Kitty sighed and walked over to Bobby, "I guess you feel all your life lines have been cut, I mean I know that Jean and Scott looked out for you, and Jean's dead now and Scott is just plain out of it, but you need to talk to Rogue she was friends with John too." Bobby sighed and looked up at Kitty who was standing next to his bed he sighed and sat up again "If I do will you go away, I'll talk to her after I clean this place up." He jestured to the mostly frozen bed room, the ice and frost had even started to coat John's empty side of the room.

Rogue stood outside the door impatiently she'd heard the two of them talking though she couldn't quite make out what they were saying, just then Kitty phased through the door and smiled at her. "He was just feeling like he had to stay strong for you, and he didn't have anyone left to talk to, he's de icing his room now and when he's done he promised me he'd talk to you." Kitty smileed again and walked off. Rogue tried the lock on the door again this time it turned easy.

There you go, It will probably only be a one shot but if I get good feedback I might turn it inot a series.


End file.
